The Fandom Challenge: Jubilee
__FORCETOC__ Jubilee is a mini celebration season for the One Year Anniversary of The Fandom Challenge. Filming will begin on October 2, 2019. Season Inspiration: N/A Please Join our Discord: https://discord.gg/aQqMzVv Description This season, on Jubilee, we are bringing back as many TFC alumni as possible to help celebrate TFC’s One Year Anniversary. As much as this is a celebratory season, the competition aspect will remain the same but the typical format will be changed to make this as “enjoyable” and worthwhile as possible for all players. Each player will experience a glimpse of the emotions and feelings past finalist have went through in previous seasons. With a total of 200,000 kps winnings on the line, will players have what it takes to see this season ‘til the end, or will the pressure of competition cause them to crumble? Once the competitive season is over we will have a Reunion that will be open to all past TFC alumni. Our focus during the Reunion will be to talk with everyone about some of their favorite memories they’ve had during their time playing TFC within the past year. Every alumni who participates during the season and/or during the Reunion will receive the 1 Year Anny accolade as a thank you for being a part of the series and celebrating the first year anniversary. Format Players will be competing individually in a format very similar to how past finals have been conducted with a primary focus on performance, multi-tasking and time management. Every day a minimum of one Daily Challenge will be revealed for players to work on. No formal eliminations will be had this season as players overall placements during the Daily Challenges will dictate which players will make it to the Final Challenge. During each Daily Challenge, players who place among the Top 6 performers will earn additional KPs towards their personal bank account. 5,000 KPs will be awarded to players who win a given Daily Challenge, 1,000 KPs will be awarded to the remaining Top 6 players during a given Daily Challenge. Bank account winnings will only be kept by finalists, all players who earn KPs during Daily Challenges but don't earn their spot in the Final Challenge will lose their earnings. The SIX top performers (players who earn the best overall performance during the Daily Challenges) of the season will move on to the Final Challenge where they will continue to battle it out in hopes of earning a share of 140,000 kps and the Jubilee crown. *NOTE: Given the short time frame of this season players will be disqualified from the game after receiving TWO DNF's instead of the typical three. Stricter Daily Challenge rules will add a bit of pressure in the DNF department as well, so read them carefully to avoid receiving easy DNFs. Prize money is split as follows: *Winner = 65,000 + bank account *Runner-up = 25,000 + bank account *Third = 20,000 + bank account *Fourth = 15,000 + bank account *Fifth = 10,000 + bank account *Sixth = 5,000 + bank account Cast Note: Cast revealed prior to the start of the season is subject to change at any time. Game Summary Daily Challenge Chart Overall Score Progression |} *Cells with a (dnf) means the contestant did not finish the Weekly Challenge. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was a finalist but did not win the competition. : The contestant won the daily challenge and earned 5,000 KPs. : The contestant placed in the Top 6 during the daily challenge and earned 1,000 KPs. : The contestant was determined to have one of the Top 6 averages from the daily challenges for the season and advanced to the final. : The contestant was not eligible for elimination. : The contestant did not place among the top performers and was eliminated. : The contestant was removed from the competition. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Bank Accounts Note: Table displays cast members who have earned money at one point in the game. Players who have 0kps will not be listed. |} : The contestant won the competition and earned grand prize. : The contestant was a finalist and earned respective winnings. : The contestant won the daily challenge and earned 5,000 KPs. : The contestant placed in the Top 6 during the daily challenge and earned 1,000 KPs. : The contestant did not receive additional bank earnings. : The contestant was eliminated/removed from the game prior to the Final Challenge and lost all previous money earned. |}